Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt
Princess Remedy in a World Hurt was Developed by Ludosity during the Games Against Ebola game jam. It was created over a period of 4 days and involved Remar and Regnslöja working together with Haku and Stefan composing the music. It is available for free on Steam and Remar's site with a link [http://remar.se/daniel/remedy.php here]. A sequel/prequel, [[Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble|'Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble']], was released September 8th, 2016, and can be found [https://store.steampowered.com/app/522040/Princess_Remedy_2_In_A_Heap_of_Trouble/ here].'' Description The game features the titular character [[Princess Remedy|''Princess Remedy]], a graduate of the Saturnian Healing School. She is sent down to Hurt Land to heal the Prince of the land along with the denizens of the world who are suffering from mysterious and often comedic illnesses. Gameplay The game is similar to an old school JRPG and has three different screens, the overworld where the player travels to different locations, the towns or area where the player can interact with chests and NPCs and Healing Mode, the battle screen where Remedy does battle with the illnesses. The player must speak to NPCs where they give a short description of what ails them before the player enters Healing Mode. Princess Remedy has two attacks, one of them is an auto fire where Remedy fires projectiles straight ahead without any input from the player. The second is a flask attack where the player can toss a potion overhead causing it to explode a short distance ahead. It can travel over obstacles and other enemies with a small splash radius. Coming into contact with enemies damage the player but also the enemy they touch to the point of defeating them. When Remedy doesn't take damage for a short time she begins to regenerate HP. Below is a list of enemies encountered. When the player successfully defeats all the enemies the NPC is healed and the player is awarded an upgrade. Most often these are hearts that upgrade their max HP but other upgrades can be obtained as well such as more powerful or added projectiles or additional flasks to toss. Upgrades can also be obtained from various chests in the overworld Upgrades * Heart: Raises Max HP * Power: The players auto fire's damage increases * Regen: The amount of HP regenerated increases * Flask: The number of flasks on hand increases * Multi: The number of projectiles fired increases Characters For a full list of characters please visit the characters page here. Post Game When the player cures Prince Hingst they have the option to marry any NPC. A few endings change depending on which NPC was picked. Reception The game was highly praised and currently holds a perfect 10/10 on Steam's store page. The reviews are overwhelmingly positive praising the games retro look and RPG-like upgrade system mixed with a simple bullet-hell type gameplay. Trailer Trivia * The game was made over the span of 4 days for a game jam. * The final boss' designed was worked on together by Remar and Regnsloja. They worked together on the White Board, adding to each other's design before implementing it into the game.http://ludosity.com/category/princess-remedy/ * Due to the overwhelming reception a new engine dedicated to making sequels was worked on * Princess Remedy and other characters will go on to be featured in Card City Nights * Princess Remedy herself will also go on to be featured in the LudoVerse crossover, Slap City. * "Hand" an enemy from the game gets to make a cameo in the Slap City stage, Healing Mode * Queen Amelia, Remedy's mother, will also go on to make a cameo in the stage Saturnian Palace. * Heartbreak are only encountered when the player attempts to heal Frallan. It is implied that she and Remedy went out during High School * Ittle and Tippsie make cameo appearances from Ludosity's flagship title, Ittle Dew. References Gallery MoonBunny.PNG PRCard.PNG Sun.PNG Chomp.PNG Ducklord.PNG Frallan.PNG Prince Hingst.PNG Queen Remedy.PNG Queen Tippsie.PNG That Guy Card.PNG 1451922083_card_4x_tippsie.png 1.jpg endboss.jpg|A picture of the white board as the devs work on the final boss Category:Games Category:Princess Remedy